


The Muggleborn Slytherin and The Heir Of Salazar

by EmberWrites



Series: The Muggleborn Slytherin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberWrites/pseuds/EmberWrites
Summary: After a thrilling first year of Hogwarts, Ivy returns finally feeling she fits in with her house before students begin to be petrified, rumors of something horrible that wants to kill mudbloods like herself...





	The Muggleborn Slytherin and The Heir Of Salazar

**Author's Note:**

> This one as well as the first book, this one will include some parts of the book rather than just the movie.

I rechecked my calendar for the fifth time that day. Today, I would be off for Hogwarts. 

I re-read the letter from my aunt, Lysandra. She’d offered me to stay with her over the summer. 

At first, I admit. I thought that was ridiculous. I had a family. A house. But overtime, I realized just how much things had changed. 

Ever since my family learned I was a witch. Things were different. 

I wanted to tell them everything about Hogwarts and Harry Potter. But unfortunately, every time I would try and share about it, they would change the subject and talk to each other like I wasn’t even there. 

“So, aunt Lysandra offered for me to stay with her over the summer.” I commented over breakfast, interrupting their boring fake conversation about repainting the house to keep the conversation off Hogwarts. 

“Oh is that so?” My father looked up from his toast. 

“Oh perfect! Then we can take your brother to Italy and go on that vacation we always wanted. You can of course stay over the holidays again.” My mother smiled wiping some oatmeal off my baby brothers chin. 

“Sure. Sounds great.” I agreed dryly. 

I met my aunt outside Diagon Alley. 

“I’m hoping to meet my friends here. Oh and I’m coming over the summer.” 

“Good to hear. I’ll be glad to have you!” She smiled giving me a hug. 

We went inside and I spotted someone’s bushy hair.  
“Hermione!” I shouted with a wave. 

She turned around and greeted me.  
“This must be your aunt you told me about!” Hermione shook her hand. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“Lysandra Dallows. You’re very polite.” She smiled appreciatively. “Ivy wrote me a lot about you. Thanks for helping her through her exams.”

“Of course. Although, she’s absolutely brilliant at potions. Never needed any help with that.” 

“Where’s Ron and Harry?”

“On their way I expect.”

We walked along the alley outside the bookshop and spotted a group of ginger heads. 

“You must be more of Ron’s family!” I smiled. 

“Hey Ivy!” Ron waved. 

After a brief introduction, and meeting Ginny, who’s first year it would be, my aunt introduced herself. 

“Weasley?” She recognized. 

Mr. Weasley stepped forth.  
“Ah, Lysandra! Good to see you!”

“You two know each other?” I asked. 

“Lysandra works in the ministry.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Not that I know much about the ministry…” I mumbled. 

“Where’s Harry?” Ron asked looking around. 

“There he is!” Hermione pointed to Harry who looked an absolute mess. His glasses once again, cracked. 

“Hello, Hagrid. Oh, it's wonderful to see you all again.”  
Hermione stopped then, cocked her head curiously at Harry, then took out her wand and pointed it directly between his eyes.

“Oculus Reparo.”

Instantly, Harry's glasses were mended  
“I need to remember that one.” He sighed. 

A place card outside of Flourish and Blotts declared:  
HERE TODAY! SIGNING COPIES OF HIS  
AUTOBIOGRAPHY, MAGICAL ME... GILDEROY LOCKHART!

We threaded our way through a chattering crowd of middle-aged ladies, all craning their necks for a view of Lockhart, who sat signing books at the rear of the shop. 

At the sight of him, Mrs. Weasley patted her hair.  
“There he is!”

“Mum fancies him.” Ron rolled his eyes. 

For this, Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a jab in the shoulder. 

“I don’t really think highly of Lockhart. He thinks too much of himself.” My aunt whispered into my ear.

A short man with a camera, bumped past.  
“Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!”

Instantly, Lockhart looked up, and flashed a smile, when...  
“It can't be, Harry Potter?”

“Here we go…” I sighed ought to have gotten used to it by then.

The crowd whispered excitedly as Lockhart dove forward, seized Harry's hand and turned him toward the photographer.

“I see what you mean.” I agreed with a laugh looking up at my aunt. 

The camera flashed as Harry awkwardly stood next to Lockhart who put on a proud smile.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me, which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!”

The crowd clapped and before Harry knew it, a towering stack of books were shoved into his arms. 

Mortified, Harry mumbled quietly.  
“Thank you…”

Slipping free, Harry drifted back into the crowd and, red with embarrassment, and dropped the books into Ginny's cauldron.  
“You have these. I'll buy my own-“

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy walked up.  
“Bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”

“Stubborn Draco Malfoy, can’t even go a second without teasing Harry Potter… Jealous are we?” I mimicked his tone.

“Potter and his filthy frie-” Draco started before Ginny walked up, looking ready to punch him.

“Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!”

Draco laughed. “Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!”

A man I assumed as Draco’s father based on his “I’m better than everyone.” Look and blonde hair, walked next to his son.

“Silence, Draco!” He snapped. 

Draco sank back a little, an emotionless expression.

“Ah... Mr. Potter. Lucious, Malfoy. I don't believe we've met.” He continued, looking at Harry.

Lucius Malfoy extended his hand, as if offering to shake Harry's, but instead gently played his fingers over the fringe of Harry's scalp, revealing Harry's lightning bolt scar.

At his touch, Harry withdrew, ever so slightly.

“Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you.”

Harry looked up angrily. “He was a murderer.”

“Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever?” Lucious asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“His name is Voldemort.” Harry squinted challengingly.

Earshot gasps when Harry uttered the name.

Lucious gave an amused smile.  
“You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish.”

“Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.”  
Lucius Malfoy's eyes slid to find Hermione staring defiantly.

“You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles, aren't you?”  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded nervously. 

Lucius Malfoy barely disguised his distaste for them. 

“Oh, I see where your son gets his disgust for people like me!” I blurted.

“And you must be Miss Knight… I’ve certainly heard much about you.” He looked off as if trying to remember something.  
“Can’t even think of a muggleborn Slytherin, come to think of it… Perhaps the hat made a mistake.”

“Oh I think it put me exactly where I need to be.”

“Ah, Lysandra.” Lucious smiled shaking my aunt’s hand. “What business do you have here?”

“This is my fiery spirited niece.” She smiled proudly.

“Is that so?” He contemplated.

Arthur Weasley hurried over.  
“Woah, It's mad in here! Let's go outside.”

Lucious scoffed, “Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley.”

“Lucius.”

“Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime.”  
Lucious reached into Ginny's cauldron, and removed a very old, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.  
“Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it.”

Mr. Weasley flushed darkly. “We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius.”

Mr. Malfoy glanced at the Grangers.  
“Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower.”

Mr. Weasley moved to hit Lucius Malfoy. Hagrid stepped forward, putting a firm hand on Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

Hagrid gave a deep sigh. “Ignore 'im, Arthur.”

Mr. Weasley backed away. 

Lucius Malfoy tossed Ginny's textbook back into her cauldron.  
“Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you.”

Lucius and Draco left. 

Hagrid looked at the Weasleys.  
“No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Rotten ter the core, the whole family…”

We went to King’s Cross and I walked through the platform after my aunt.

“See you in the summer I guess.” I muttered awkwardly. 

“Hey,” She put her hands on my shoulders and I looked up at her. “There’s nothing wrong with being a witch, and there’s certainly nothing wrong with having parents that aren’t magic. You hear me?”

“I know.” I nodded. “I just hoped....”

“They would be more understanding? Tell you what, things don’t change and you can just come live with me okay? They don’t seem like they’d mind at this point.”

“Okay.” I smiled walking to the train with Hermione. 

“Where’s Ron and Harry?” Hermione asked.

“They aren’t here?” The doors closed and the train started moving. “Uh oh.”

Grove hopped out of my arms and began scampering down the train.  
“Hey!” I chased after him as he slammed into a compartment.  
I picked him up.

“Oh, you.” Draco’s voice scoffed from his seat.

“Oh you, to you too.”  
Grove hissed. “That’s a good boy.” I nodded in approval.  
“Let's go find a seat.” I turned to Hermione who I’d apparently lost track of. 

A Slytherin walked by knocking into me as they walked by. I fell back into the compartment.

Draco sniggered.

I brushed myself off and sat down from across him. “Where’s your friends?”

“Most seats were full, besides, I get tired of their incessant babbling.” He sneered.

“They didn’t save a seat for you did they? Bet they didn’t want to sit next to you. So much for friends huh?”

“Shut up.” 

“Last I checked, I’ve elected to ignore your demands.”

Grove hopped out of my lap and went over to Draco sniffing with interest.

“Get away from me!” He tried to swipe at the cat.

The cat sat down next to Draco as if in spite.

“So, are you going to try out for quidditch?” I asked with interest as I wanted the seeker position. 

“Try out? Pfft! Course not. I’m already in.” 

“What? How?”

“My father can afford it.” He smirked.

“Ohh, so you doubt your flying abilities enough to have your dad pay you in?” I laughed harder than I meant to.

Draco looked over threateningly.

“What? You want to duel or something?” I asked anxiously. 

“Please.” He laughed. “I’d win.”

“Now, now children.” Libby came in and sat down next to me. She thought for a moment. “Actually I’d love to see that.”

A while of awkward silence passed before I spotted something out the window. 

“Um, what is that?” I looked out as something blue zipped outside. I could’ve sworn I saw…

It was a flying car! 

“Did Harry just almost fall out of a flying car, that Ron is driving?” Libby asked.

Draco leaned over where I was to see. “Oh, they are so gonna get it.” Draco laughed.


End file.
